


Apodyopis

by pixiedurango



Series: The Arya Trevelyan Files [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Belly Dancing, Dancing, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Triangles, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone</p><p>The victory celebration after the Triumph of Halamshiral.<br/>Blackwall watches Arya dance... and his mind wanders... into his pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopis

**Author's Note:**

> 3 things:
> 
> \- This one is a piece of complete self-indulgence
> 
> \- I refer to a set of sketches I saw recently with a headcanon that showed Dorian in the poses of an oriental belly-dancer. I adopted that and simply assume that Tevene or Antivan traditional music and dancing is comparable with belly-dance. So I simply assume that Dorian is a skilled dancer in that style.
> 
> \- Arya had been an Apostate on the run, desperately trying to hide her magic. She has a past not completely unveiled and it is mentioned here and there that she had spent a fair amount of her time in taverns and other public drinking places – it is not specified what she did there and how she was able to make a life and how simply to stay alive… So the assumption she was possibly a kind of „exotic dancer” (with any possible implications) is legit and may or may not be unveiled later in the main-story.

They returned from the Winterpalace in all high spirits. Literally.

 

More than one fine bottle had found their way into their saddle packs and they already were on them while they heeded back to the guest house in Halamshiral that was used as headquarter of the Inquisition while their stay for the ball.

The ball that was just over. The ball that had ended as one big triumph for the Inquisition. Arya Trevelyan had been the hero of the day by unveiling secrets, bringing up intrigues and finally managed to turn all the involved persons into workers for the Inquisition. Less bloodshed, more influence.

The Inner Circle was already off duty when they made their way back. Well protected by a huge bunch of Inquisition-Soldiers who where in charge tonight to made the trip back home safe and merry for them.

Arya Trevelyan was sitting lady style in front of Blackwall who had wrapped one arm around her and the other one was holding the reins of his huge brown Fereldan Forder. She held one bottle of some Antivan Red in her hand and already was a bit tipsy.

They all were and so no one was eager to go to sleep when they finally arrived at their place to stay.

So no one went to sleep, beside Commander Cullen who excused him self and literally fled from the merry crowd and only few people understood why. But this was not the night for worries and sadness and though it gave her a little itch in her heart, Arya entered the guest room with the others and did not go after Cullen, to persuade to come with her and join the party. Maybe it was even better this way, she thought and sighed. And a few minutes and some wine later she was back within the mood of victory. The sorrows would have to wait until tomorrow.

In the huge tavern room where more bottles uncorked and jugs full of ale were waiting for them. Also some minstrels showed up after Josephine had some negotiations with the owner about what ever. It seemed, that there would be a celebration tonight and everyone was happy to get rid of the formal attire they had to wear for the ball.

Buckles snatched open, belts were loosened, sashes came off and jackets were thrown into the corners.

Arya was already sitting on Blackwalls lap, surrounded by Sera, Dorian and Bull who were all celebrating tonight’s victory by raising jugs and cheering and even striking up naughty tavern songs alongside with the chargers who were spread all over the room making themselves a good time.

The minstrels finally began to play and the intriguing sound of flutes, bagpipes and drums suddenly  filled the air. The sound was quite unfamiliar to the ears for the use of some subtle intonations that made the music sound strange but alluring at the same time. And strange or not, nevertheless it had some rhythm that caught the ears and the attention of all the people in the room. Tevene or Antivan traditional dance music was what the minstrels were playing and the sound carried yearning, passion and lust and all the listeners were caught by the intensity of the unfamiliar tunes.

Dorian was the first who could not longer stay on his chair. He jumped up. They were friends so it was only matter of a wink and a nod to confirm she was in with him and so the Tevene mage grabbed Aryas hand and pulled her from Blackwalls lap and with him in the middle of the room where they began to dance to the vivid music as if they have never done anything else.

It was nothing like the formal dance they had fancied hours before on the court. The music seemed to flow directly through their bodies and flew off again as pure motion and all the attention was suddenly on the two people who moved around each other on the improvised dance floor.

Blackwall stared. He already knew that his lady carried herself with almost noble elegance. He knew her when she was fighting and it looked like a deadly dance. And also when they were together in bed, she always carried some grace in all her motions. But he had never expected that she was able to to things like that with her body. He swallowed. Hard. Literally.

And he could not wait to have her later that night. She had already teased him whenever she had a moment with him alone at the winter palace. And now her body moving in front of him. Fully dressed but so alluring he almost could not breathe. Or turn away his eyes from her.

Her round arse was painting circles in the air without seemingly moving any other body part. Wiggling that part of her body and also her cleavage at some times. She had tied her sash around her hip to accentuate her motions. Her toned arms were waving accordingly to the rhythm and her hips were moving almost lascivious when the rhythm demanded it. Rocking up and down when the music got fast and fierce then slow and promising again.

Also Dorians moves were flawless and together the two friends looked like a unity so good they were able to adjust their movements. And though everyone knew that they were not a couple in any way they were able to dance as if they belonged together.

Blackwall could not help.

He saw himself. Later. Tugging off the sleeveless shirt she was wearing. While she kept on dancing like this. Seeing more of her body. He imagined her breasts moving to the music, finally freed from all the fabric.

His eyes lingered on her breasts as long as he could see her front… when she turned around in a flowing movement, his eyes wandered down… Her hips, he would grab them, then he would entangle this silly sash from her. He would open her breeches. Pulling them down over her wonderful round arse and down her strong legs, which he liked most when she had slung them around his waist while he was fucking her.

He would have to free her from her boots to do that. Or he would have to rip her breeches apart. He would do that if necessary. Just to finally have her naked and then he would ask her to go on dancing, Just for him. Just for a while. Until he had freed himself from all fabrics and could lay down and get it on with her.

He was not drunk. A few ale did no harm to him so he would be able to please her all night if she wanted that. After all the teasing she did at the ball and now after having her seen like that… he would do her all the way she wanted him to do her. He kept watching her. Enjoying every single second and only he knew that in his imagination she already was naked.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: It has happened… my wish was heard and I got a beautiful bittersweet matching drabble for poor Cullens view - read ["Maybe"]() written by my sweet tumblr wifey Firgolfin!


End file.
